Good Morning to You
by arisnamesake
Summary: Lydia veut préparer le petit-déjeuner à sa famille, mais Stiles a d'autres plans en tête. (one shot — smut/lemon très explicite — masturbation, cunnilingus, pénétration)


Lydia s'était levée plus tôt ce matin-là et, encore vêtue simplement de ses sous-vêtements et d'un t-shirt volé à son mari, elle s'était rendue dans la cuisine, bien décidé à faire plaisir à toute sa petite famille avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. Rien ne passionnait plus la rouquine que de satisfaire son mari, Stiles, et ses deux enfants, avec de bons plats et de bons petits-déjeuners. Un matin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dans la petite maison des Stilinski. La pâte prête, Lydia se mit à faire cuire ses pancakes, et la bonne odeur emplie sa cuisine, lui procurant autant de joie que ce serait, elle l'espérait, le cas de ses enfants.

Stiles ne tarda pas a descendre, sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il reconnu la bonne odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine de leur maison.

« Pancakes ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de sa femme, regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Pancakes. » répondit immédiatement Lydia, souriant lorsqu'elle senti Stiles passer ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de cuire ses pancakes, de les reposer dans l'assiette, avant d'en mettre d'autres à cuire, bien décidée à en faire assez pour que tout le monde se régale.

« Ça a l'air bon. »

« Merci, mon chéri. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Lydia, toujours dans les bras de son mari. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes, en sentant son corps contre le sien, pour sentir une légère bosse contre le bas de son dos.

« Stiles ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-il doucement, et rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix, Lydia comprit qu'elle avait raison.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de bander, par hasard ? »

L'homme lâche un léger rire, collant un peu plus son corps à celui de sa femme pour lui faire bien sentir son membre.

« À toi de me le dire. » répondit-il, légèrement amusé.

Lydia, amusée par la situation, décida de jouer légèrement avec lui. Se cambrant légèrement vers l'avant pour continuer ses pancakes, elle colla ses fesses contre le caleçon de son mari, l'entendant doucement soupirer alors qu'il lâcha finalement son corps, pour que ses mains se retrouvent sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lydia ? »

« Je cuisine, chéri. Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

Elle continua de jouer, remuant plus que nécessaire contre le membre de son mari, qui durcissait à chacun de ses gestes. Stiles la laissa d'abord faire, avant d'entrer dans son jeu, commençant à remuer doucement son bassin contre elle. Lydia dû se retenir de ne pas lâcher un soupir lorsqu'elle le senti se frotter de la sorte.

Stiles continua ses mouvements, ses mains s'agrippant aux hanches de sa femme. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes avant de retirer son caleçon, le laissant tomber au sol, alors que d'une main, il remonta le t-shirt que la jeune femme lui avait emprunté. Reprenant ses hanches en main, il frotta directement son membre contre la culotte de sa femme, la sentant doucement mouillée à travers le tissu.

« Putain, Stiles… » finit-elle par lâcher dans un soupir, alors qu'elle tentait de continuer de faire cuire le petit-déjeuner.

« Continue de nous faire à manger, mon coeur. Les enfants ne vont pas tarder à se lever, en plus. »

« Stiles, t'es en train de te branler entre mes cuisses, comment tu veux que je me concentre. »

Un sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de l'homme, qui profitait totalement de la situation, et de la façon dont sa femme était toujours prête à accueillir ces moments chauds entre eux. Prenant elle aussi plaisir à la situation, Lydia serra un peu plus ses cuisses entre elle, s'assurant de serrer le plus possible l'erection de Stiles qui allait et venait contre sa peau.

En la sentant faire, Stiles lâcha un léger gémissement, ses mouvements s'accentuant. Il se mordit la lèvre, les yeux fermés, alors que ses coups de hanches s'enchainaient, laissant la jeune femme complètement excitée. Elle finit par lâcher ses instruments de cuisine, ses mains s'accrochant au rebord de son plan de travail alors qu'elle se cambrait contre lui, pour le sentir mieux.

« Il va cramer, Lydia. » ajouta Stiles, sans ralentir ses mouvements.

« Oui, mais je… Ah ! »

Lydia lâcha un gémissement à son tour, lorsqu'elle senti les doigts de son mari sur sa culotte, venant caresser son clitoris.

« Stiles, putain ! »

Les gémissements de sa femme ne firent que motiver l'homme à accélérer ses mouvements, retenant ses gémissements alors que la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable.

« T'aime ça, hein ? »

« Ouais, putain. Ouais. »

C'était bien la première fois que Stiles la surprenait de cette façon, ou la première fois qu'il décidait de se faire du bien de la sorte. Lydia haletait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'orgasme de cette façon, et elle décida finalement d'éteindre le feu pour se concentrer sur son plaisir et celui de son mari.

« Tu vas jouir ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari entre deux soupirs.

« Oh ouais, t'en fais pas. »

« Prends-moi d'abord, s'il te plait. Baise-moi bébé. »

Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde, poussant tout ce qui pouvait les déranger, il décala Lydia jusqu'au plan de travail à côté d'eux, abaissant sa culotte avant d'entrer en elle, profondément, soupirant directement à la sensation de sa chaleur et de son humidité contre son membre dur.

« Oh, c'est bon… » gémit-il, prenant un instant pour apprécier la sensation, avant de se mettre à bouger en elle.

Lydia se laissa tomber contre le plan de travail, la tête entre ses bras, les fesses poussées contre Stiles qui donnaient des coups de plus en plus durs, de plus en plus violents. Elle aimait ça, et il le savait. Elle aimait quand c'était féroce, violent, quand il ne la ménageait pas. C'était comme ça qu'elle prenait son pied, Lydia.

« C'est bon bébé ? » demanda Stiles, s'assurant que sa femme prenait autant son pied que lui.

« Plus… plus fort… Encore ! »

L'homme accéléra directement, s'enfonçant encore et encore violemment en elle, alors qu'il gémissait. Il arracha un cri de plaisir à sa femme, qui remuait en rythme ses hanches contre lui pour leur plus grand plaisir.

« Putain, je… Ça vient, Lydia. Ça vient ! »

Le rythme fit éjaculer Stiles rapidement, mais puissamment, et il se déversa dans sa femme, en lâchant un fort gémissement, après un coup de bassin puissant. La jeune femme gémit de plaisir en se sentant si remplie, la peau moite et le souffle court. Il fallu quelques secondes à l'homme pour reprendre son souffle et il se retira de sa femme, qui se redressa pour lui lancer un regard.

« Tu comptes…? » l'interrogea-t-elle, un regard perplexe.

« Je compte quoi ? » répondit-il Stiles.

« Me finir. »

Lydia se tourna vers son mari, toujours appuyée contre le plan de travail.

« Je suis trempée, et tellement excitée. »

« T'as pas jouis ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas certain de comprendre.

« Non, Stiles. J'y étais presque, pourtant, et là j'aimerais vraiment avoir mon orgasme, moi aussi. »

Elle pouvait sentir à quel point elle était humide et excitée. S'il n'avait pas venu en elle, Lydia lui aurait certainement demandé de continuer à la prendre de cette manière pendant de longues minutes.

« D'accord, ouais. » répondit finalement Stiles, lui souriant.

L'attrapant par les hanches, il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail où ils venaient de faire l'amour, lui écartant rapidement les jambes avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, sa tête venant directement se placer entre ses jambes, et ses lèvres contre son intimité.

« Voilà, parfait… » soupira Lydia, qui sentait sa frustration disparaitre petit à petit, alors que la langue de Stiles commençait à lui donner du plaisir.

Stiles savait y faire, même avec sa langue. Il savait ce que la jeune femme aimé, la façon dont il faisait tourner sa langue contre son clitoris avant de l'enfoncer en elle lui valait toujours un gémissement. Cette fois ne fut pas différent, et Lydia commença doucement à prendre son pied, une main se glissant dans les cheveux de son mari pour se maintenir.

« Bordel bébé, continue. C'est bon ça… »

Stiles accéléra au fur et à mesure son rythme, alternant les mouvements de sa langue pour faire complètement perdre la tête à sa femme. En quelques minutes, elle gémissait et haletait à nouveau. Les jambes de Lydia passèrent autour du coup à Stiles, comme par automatisme, une main toujours enfoui dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre la maintenait au plan de travail. Et, trop excitée pour restée immobile, elle commença à remuer son bassin contre le visage de son mari, sa langue s'enfonçant plus loin en elle, exactement comme elle le voulait.

Stiles, heureux de sentir à quel point sa femme appréciait, l'attrapa par les fesses, la laissant faire.

« Putain, Stiles ! T'arrête pas, t'arrête pas ! »

Lydia pouvait sentir son bas ventre s'échauffait au fur et à mesure, et elle savait qu'elle allait jouir contre la langue de son mari. Au moment où il la senti venir, Stiles s'écarta finalement, attrapant ses cuisses pour les écarter.

« Putain Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, et maintenant ses jambes écartées, il replongea sa tête entre ses cuisses, enfonçant à nouveau sa langue en elle. Lydia n'avait plus le contrôle, et elle adorait ça. En quelques coups de langues, elle lâcha de nouveaux cris de plaisir.

« Là ! Je viens ! » lâcha Lydia dans un nouveau cri, et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour atteindre son apogée.

Tremblant contre le plan de travail, elle se laissa complètement emportée par un orgasme bien mérité, sa voix se brisant alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Stiles la regarda orgasmer, le plus beau spectacle à ses yeux, avant de légèrement s'écarter pour la regarder.

« Eh bien… » s'amusa-t-il en la regardant. « On a foutu un sacré bordel de bon matin. »


End file.
